


Dark Streets

by JayeGalifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Gun Violence, Kinda stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeGalifrey/pseuds/JayeGalifrey
Summary: The Streets of Gotham can be a dangerous place. It's never good to be caught alone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic on here! Jerome Valeska x Reader.  
> Takes place during season 2 with Jerome as the head of the Maniax

(Y/N) walked down the foggy streets of Gotham, the tainted air filling her lungs with every inhale. It’d been a long night at the dinner and she got stuck closing. The job wasn’t bad necessarily, tips were good, the boss was nice, it was good to get through. The hard part was when she got stuck closing and was left alone to wander the desolate Gotham streets.  
After the constant news reports of maniacs and murderers roaming the streets, (Y/N) started carrying a gun on her. There was no way in hell she was getting jumped on her way home.  
(Y/N) kept her pace steady and brisk until she heard the rattling of a can a few feet off. Pausing mid step, she held her breath, slipping her hand into her bag, ready to pull out the gun if needs be. Keeping her ears open, (Y/N) picked her pace back up, trying to speed up the journey home.  
A low whistle came from her left freezing her in place. “Haven’t you seen the reports?” A male voice called from her left. “There are murderers loose.”  
Thinking quick, (Y/N) yanked the gun from her bag, turning quickly towards the intruder. “I will pull this trigger without a thought and leave your body here to rot. Don’t come near me.” She said with a tone of utmost confidence.  
“Oh? This one knows what she’s doing!” The young boy said. He was a tall ginger with a glint of danger and mischief in his eyes.  
“The hell I do! So seriously, let me be on my way and I won’t blow your head to pieces.” (Y/N) spoke, her tone serious.  
The ginger put his hands up in defense, stepping into the diluted street light.  
“Shit!” (Y/N) said dropping the gun in surprise. “J-jerome Valeska. Your one of the Maniax, the leader.” Her mind was going a million miles a minute, fight or flight instincts kicking in. Fight kicked in faster, dropping to her knees and seizing the gun up, clicking the hammer and pointing it.  
“Oh baby! Your getting me going.” He growled. In a quick movement he snatched the gun, grabbed her around the waist, and put the gun against her head.  
“Listen sweetheart! You’ve got two options, I splatter your pretty little brains across this brick wall, or,” Jerome lowered his voice, setting his mouth next to (Y/N)’s ear. “You come with me.”  
(Y/N) struggled in his grip, fighting with what fight she had to survive. “Odds are, I end up dead either way.” She seethed. “Dicks like you don’t keep their word.”  
Jerome set his hand under her chin forcing her to turn and look at him. “I’m a man of my word. Cross your heart.” He takes the gun, crossing an X with it across her heart. “So what’s your choice? A?” He kisses her cheek. “Or B?” He puts the gun next to her temple, cocking the hammer.  
“You’re sick!” (Y/N) spits.  
He groans in frustration. “Aw fine! I guess I’ll choose.”  
He pulls the gun back from her temple out of her line of sight, with a quick snap of his arm he bring the butt of the gun down to her head, knocking her unconscious.  
Looking down at her limp form in his arms, he smiles, brushing her hair back from her face.  
“I’m going to make you,” he pauses looking for the word. “Perfect!”


	2. Chapter 2

Flashes of light crossed (Y/N) unconscious mind, bringing it to slowly focus. A burst of thunder rang out, the sound echoing in her head. As slow as she could manage, (Y/N) opened her eyes. She was in a dark room, the storm lighting it up every few minutes. She tried to sit up, only managing half way before blinding pain split across her head. Quick flashes of the previous hours came to her mind.  
(Y/N) quickly considered her options. Stay and see what would happen, or escape and risk the threat of being killed. The later seemed like the better option. Sitting up slower than before, (Y/N) made her way over to the window to look out. A roaring storm was boiling over the city, the dense rain making it hard to judge the distance to the ground. “Shit.” She whispered stepping back. Plan A was out the window. Now she could stay, or try and get through the rest of the place.   
Sticking with her previous plan, she tiptoed over to the door. Turning the knob as silently as she could, she stepped out. Looking down both ways, she decided to take her chances going to the right where a light was illuminating.   
It took time, pacing herself, trying not to make a single noise, but eventually she made it to the end. Peaking around the corner she saw a staircase leading to the floor below. A muddle of voices were heard from below. (Y/N) turned back, leaning against the wall taking a deep breath, before stepping onto the first step.   
Doing this gave her a better view to the large apartment space below, and the table of people beneath her.   
“The little fireball is awake!” Jerome cackled from the table.  
“She’s prettier than I thought.” A blonde woman commented.  
“Why does he get a girl? That’s totally not fair!” A larger man exclaimed in protest.  
“Now Greenwood, he didn’t exactly give me permission, I just kinda took it. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.” Jerome said snarkily.   
The tale man at the head of the table just rolled his eyes.   
(Y/N) didn’t know what to do, she was frozen in place out of shock and fear. “I-I” She stuttered.   
“Come now darling. We don’t bite.” The man she recognized as Theo Galavan called. “Well Greenwood does, but you don’t have to sit next to him.” Theo chuckled as Greenwood grinned.   
It took a moment for (Y/N) to gather herself but she found her feet doing the work for her. As she traveled down the stairs she spotted an elevator at the end of the room. Glancing at the table of maniax before switching her eyes to the door she made a split decision, and bolted.  
Immediately the sound of chairs being scraped against the floor rang through the room. A moment later a pair of arms grabbed out for her shoving her against the wall. “Now now, darling. That’s no way to accept an invitation.” Jerome sneered down at her, moving his hand to cover her mouth. “I thought your little nap would help you feel better, obviously not.” He cackled slamming (Y/N)’s head against the wall causing her to groan in pain.  
“Come now Jerome,” Galavan spoke stepping forward. “Let’s be civil. She’s after all, our guest.”   
“My guest.” Jerome corrected. “She’s mine and I believe I can treat her as I see fit.” He turned eyeing her up and down once again.  
“Seeing as you’re staying in my home, living under my rules and protection, she is just as much my guest as yours.” Galavan spoke cooley.   
Jerome rolled his head in agitation clearly annoyed by the older man's words.   
(Y/N) stayed quiet, only small whimpers of pain slipping through her lips. A pleading look evident on her face.  
“Now release her Jerome before something happens that we’ll all regret.”   
Jerome glanced down at the girl, noticing her look of utter helplessness before releasing his hold, letting her slide to the ground. “My plans for her still stand.” He said with a bit of a threat in his voice.  
“Of course. Just don’t be such an animal. Treat her the way a lady should be treated.” Galavan’s voice was scarily calm, scaring (Y/N) slightly more than Jerome’s frantic behavior. “Barbara,” Theo turned to the blonde. “Take her upstairs and get her cleaned up. A new change of clothes might be nice. It might be nice for you and Tabby to have another girl around here.”  
“Oh yes it will.” Barbara looked (Y/N) up and down. “Come sweetheart, I’m the nice one.” She turned winking at the brunette to her left.   
“Harm one hair on (Y/N)’s head, and I will personally slit your throat.” Jerome threatened, eyes bearing into the girls.   
“Stop being so melodramatic, she’ll be fine with us.” Tabitha answered stroking a piece of (Y/N)’s hair. “You’ll get her back in one piece. Come now lovely, you gotta get cleaned up.” She extended a hand to (Y/N). Having no choice, whether out of shock or fear, (Y/N) took it following the two girls back up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you have any thoughts. How are you liking it? Thanks for reading!


	3. Too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tad longer than the others, I'm hoping that's a good thing!  
> Enjoy!

It was a couple hours later when she saw Jerome again. (Y/N) had gone through what felt like a totally makeover, that seemed completely unnecessary. She had taken a shower, put on foreign clothes, then Barbara and Tabitha played with her hair till they found something they liked. The makeup they put her in felt strange, and the clothes felt to big and to small all at the same time. 

To be fair the girls were nice enough. Given that one of them was a diagnosed psycho, they were actually not that bad to be around. They kept her busy with gossip about Gotham, asking her questions about herself, seeming genuinely interested. (Y/N) was still distant, keeping her answers vague and short. Reminding herself repeatedly of whose company she was in. 

 

When it was all over, they sent her back to the room she first woke up in, leaving her to her own vices. The storm had cleared up, leaving only a few dark clouds watching over the smoggy city/ It was obvious that there was no way out of the building from her room. It was several stories high, if she were to try and escape, it would result in her brains splattered on the sidewalk beneath. So she sat, letting her thoughts keep her company. 

 

“Wow! You’re looking smoking!” Jerome’s voice punctured her thoughts. Her little bubble of quiet, now breached, everything seemed even more all the wrong. (Y/N)’s situation started to come full focus. 

“Why am I here?” (Y/N) blurted out.

“Aw, doll, isn’t that a little cliche?” He chuckles advancing closer. “I mean every victim says that.”

 

“It’s a valid question!” She spits back.

Jerome rolled his eyes, moving closer to sit beside (Y/N) on the bed. He scooted closer. Too shocked to do anything, (Y/N) sat there, anticipating the unpredictability of Jerome. He leaned in, putting his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. “You’re my little,” He pauses picking at the ends of her hair. “Project.” His mouth pulled into a wide grin. 

 

“I’m not something that can be manipulated to your will.” She bites back at him.

“Oh sweetheart, I think you’ll find that I can.” He quickly leans in, grabbing the back of her neck bring her towards him. Their lips meeting forcefully. (Y/N)’s eyes opened in shock, the sheer disgust of what was happening coming to her. With quick thinking, she bit down on his lip as hard as she could, in hopes that he would stop.   
Jerome drew back for a moment, still keeping one hand on her neck, the other coming up to touch his lip. A bit of blood came off onto his finger. “Kinky!” He smiled before bringing her back to kiss her once again. Using all her strength, (Y/N) pushed against his chest, dislodging their current position. 

 

“Fine, enough for now. But later, I expect more later.” Jerome winked making (Y/N) shudder in disgust. He stood up, putting his hand out for her to take. “Come on darling, you need to eat.” He looked down at his, then to her. “I don’t bite.” He winks again.

 

(Y/N) groans, smacking his hand away before standing up and walking to the door. Not even looking back she opens the door and makes her way down the staircase. The group from earlier had disbanded, Galavan and the others nowhere to be seen, the main floor empty. (Y/N) cautiously walked over to a seat by one of the windows, plopping down and crossing her arms to stare out the window. 

 

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” Jerome called from where he was, rummaging through the fridge.   
(Y/N) continued to stare out the window. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of talking to him. If he wanted her, she was going to make it as hard as she could for him to continue liking her. 

 

Jerome let out a groan from the kitchen. “Come on (Y/N). Pouting will get you nowhere. The sooner you accept your situation, the better.” He saunters over to where she is. Looking down at her, he grips her chin tightly turning her to look at him. “I promise you’ll like it.” 

 

The loud sound of a microwave going of caught Jerome’s attention. 

 

“Oh look at that,” (Y/N) spoke. “Saved by the bell.” 

Jerome released her chin, giving her a look of uamusement. He walked over grabbing what was in the microwave grabbing forks and bringing it back to her.

 

(Y/N) looked at the containers in his hands. Rolling her eyes, “Chinese? Really?”

 

“What? You expect a psycho like me to know how to cook?” He cackled handing her a fork and container. “Please darling, my talents lie somewhere else.” 

“Killing people?” She glared heavily at him.

“Sweetheart, it takes a lot to pull a trigger. Courage, strength. Coming up with plans! That takes cunning, clever, that’s why I.” He puts his hand to his chest. “Am the boss of this little gang of ours.”

(Y/N) poked at the noodles in her box before cautiously taking a bite. “I don’t think that’s true. Looks to me, Galavan is the one calling all of the shots. You just have the illusion of control. How does that feel? Wanting all the control? Feeling like you have it all, only to realize you have none?” She intended for her words to cut, make him think, hurt him in some way.

It stirred some reaction in him. Jerome’s fists clenched around his fork, closing his eyes tightly trying not to think about what she was saying. 

 

“You’re just a boy!” She jabs at him. “Thinking you’re so high and mighty! You want to rule above those who defy you. But in reality, you’re just a scared little boy cowering from those who threaten you because you’re afraid that they’re just going to hit you down and down again like your mother did. Then you’ll realize you’re just as pathetic as she thought you were.” (Y/N) didn’t know where all this was coming from. She’d always been a fairly peaceful person, never one to start fights. But she just wanted to hurt him, make him feel something. Relinquish the power he thought he had over her. The words about his mom just came from what she read in the newspaper after her murder. She hoped those would cut the deepest.

A sharp pain connected with the left side of her face, her body thrown to one side, chow mein noodles spilling across the rug. A pair of hands wrapped tightly around her throat, cutting off her air. The room started to spin. Little black dots danced at the edge of her vision.

“How dare you!” Jerome spat down at (Y/N). “Are you trying to shrink me? Get inside my head.” His grip tightened. (Y/N)’s hands coming up around his trying to get them to loosen in any way. 

“P-please.” She barely managed to squeak out. She wanted a reaction but not this, she hadn’t intended for this. Her vision started to cloud in. A ringing started to sound in her ears mixing in with the thundering drum of her heart. “I-I’m,” she tried to cough. “Sorry.” She got out before the room spun and the world collapsed on itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! This is not the end! She's not dead! Where's the fun in that?   
> Please tell me how you liked it! Be honest but kind!   
> Thanks for reading!  
> (I do take request so feel free to request away! Ask away? Something along those lines XD )  
> Tumblr: The Simple Writer


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!  
> Please Enjoy!

“(Y/N)?” A harsh voice called. “(Y/N)?” it called louder. 

(Y/N) opened her eyes. The light that shone through, thoroughly blinding her. She was on the couch from before. Jerome stood above her, glaring down at her curled form. “You’re not dead. Get up.” 

A sharp pain made it’s way directly to (Y/N)’s head, causing her to groan deeply. 

“Oh, doll, you shouldn’t do that, you might get me going in ways you don’t want.” Jerome grinned. 

(Y/N) sat up slowly, as to not disturb her head again. “I-I don’t understand.” She struggles to speak. “I thought.” She trails off, in a daze.

“Wondering why your not dead?” He leers down at her. 

(Y/N) could only nod.

“I thought about it. How easy it would be to slit your throat.” Jerome leaned down, meeting (Y/N)’s eyes. “But then I remembered what I could do. How I could break you! Make you my perfect psychopath.”

She glanced up at him through half lidded eyes. A silent threat hidden behind them. Forcing herself upwards, despite the pain, she faced him full on. 

“I’m not something you can just play with.” Her voice cut dangerously. “I won’t apologize for the words that I said earlier. You can try whatever you like, but I will never become what you want me to be.”

“Would you rather me kill you?” He produced a knife. (Y/N) shivered in obvious fear. Jerome grinned wider, fisting a hand in her hair pulling her closer to him, then lifting the knife to her neck. “I’m sure you would look just beautiful, crimson sliding down your neck, the light draining from your eyes. Death is a beautiful thing. Even more beautiful on a beautiful girl.” He leans in close, inhaling her scent.

“You’re a psychopath!” She spits.

“See that fire!” He stands back, dramatically spreading his arms apart. “You need to use that. That is fuel for so much! You could turn against your enemies, beat down those that defy you. Why be loved, when you could be feared.” 

It takes a moment, (Y/N) thinking about his words. In all honesty, she had thought once or twice about it. What it would be like to take down those that hurt her. She had just never wanted to face the consequences of doing so. Shaking her head from the thoughts, she replied. “No. I could never do that! I could never be like you.”

Jerome’s smile falters before returning as it was. “How about this, you tell me who. You give me a name, and I kill them. One condition being, you have to watch. You tell me a name, or I just take you instead.” He proposes, waving the knife around.

(Y/N) paused. Her life, or the life of someone she hated, despised even. The rational, humane part of her screamed no. She could never live with that on her conscience. Then the dark side of her spoke up, creeping it’s way towards the forefront of her mind. Yes, do it. Why let some scum live instead of you? Her mind was a battlefield making the thundering headache she had, grow into a storm.

While (Y/N) sat in her daze of unsure confusion, Jerome creeped his way around the room. Deciding what his next move was. Switching the knife to his right hand, he leaned down behind (Y/N). He leaned forward, knife sliding to the front of her neck. “Time's up.” He whispered.

Jolting in surprise, the knife Jerome was holding bumped against (Y/N)’s throat causing a small line of blood to emerge. Jerome, fed up with the silence that still hung between the two, pushed the knife harder into her neck. 

“Thomas!” she yelped. 

“Thomas?” Jerome stopped the pressure he was applying. “Who’s Thomas?”

(Y/N) held her breath, realizing what she had just done. All but sentencing someone to their death. 

“(Y/N).” Jerome purred. “Who’s Thomas?”

Exhaling, “A co-worker I had. He tried to sexually assault me in the parking lot after work one night. He was an asshole, entitled. I got him fired.”

Jerome’s constant grin fell. The mention of someone so disgusting and vile making his blood boil. Of course he murdered people, most deserving it, others just happening to be in the wrong place wrong time, but he would never do anything so vile. 

“Is that it? You live, Thomas dies?” 

So scared of what she had just done, (Y/N) only nodded. 

“Looks like we’ve got a fun night ahead of us!” Jerome cackles, removing the knife from her neck and walking off to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! How's it going? Starting to get worried?   
> I really hope your enjoying it! Please let me know your thoughts and opinions! As always thanks so much for reading.  
> Tumblr: thesimplewriter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH Finally!!! I did it!! Chapter 5!!!! Are you happy?! I am!! I hope you like it!!  
> Enjoy!!

The rancid smell of garbage and piss hang heavy in the air. The downtown streets of Gotham always being a wasteland of deserted objects turned trash. Dim lights hang overhead barely illuminating the paved sidewalks.

Jerome held tightly to (Y/N) making sure she wouldn’t make any dumb moves. He was babbling something about chaos and murder, about how thrilling it is, that if she would only let go let herself be tipped over the edge, how much freer she would be. 

“J-jerome, please you’re hurting me.” (Y/N) murmured.

“I need to make sure you won’t run.” He hummed. “I also need to make sure you’re telling me the proper things. Are you sure I’ll find him here? I would hate to find you’re lying to me.”

“No, trust me, I’m sure. I wouldn’t be able to forget.” She snapped. 

Jerome abruptly yanks her to him, pulling her close to his ear. “I’m going to enjoy making him scream and bleed. And you’ll watch even if I have to tie you to a chair.” He growls.  
(Y/N) tries to shove him away, her efforts proving fruitless. Jerome releasing her on his own. 

**********

 

Ten minutes later and they arrived at Thomas’ apartment building. The old lock proving brittle and easy to break. Jerome all but dragging (Y/N) behind him. 

“If you make one noise,” He starts to threaten. “I like you, but I won’t hesitate to slit your throat.” 

(Y/N) gulps visibly at the dangerous glint in his eye; following behind him like an obedient puppy. 

“What number is his?” Jerome whispers.

“56.” You answer keeping your voice as low as possible. 

Jerome growls in satisfaction when he pulls you to the door at the end of the hall. “This is going to be sooo much fun.” He says drawing out the word. 

The lock on his door was a bit more sturdy than the one outside. You watch as Jerome crouches down, his eyebrows creased in deep concentration as he puts pins into place trying to get the lock to open. 

(Y/N) contemplates running. Realizing that she could get a decent distance before Jerome would notice her absence. Stepping back slowly, she tested her possibilities. When Jerome’s eyes remained locked on the task at hand, she turned, running as fast as she could to the end of the hall. Pushing as hard as she could to get the escape door open. It wouldn’t budge. Come on, come on, come on. She silently prayed. 

Her scalp lit on fire as she was wrenched away from the door. Jerome’s hand fisted tightly in her hair. 

“You test my patience!” He seethed.

Knowing she shouldn’t push further she bit her tongue, before smirking. “You just said not to scream.” 

Fire lit behind the gingers eyes. (Y/N) yelped in pain as his hand tightened in her hair. He pulled back, slamming her head into the wall. The scene before her started to blur as the pain spread through her head. 

“I’m going to make you pay.” He barked into her ear. Releasing her hair, moving his hand down to her wrist in an iron grip. Hauling her once again behind him, back to the apartment door. 

He places his hand on the door, shoving it open. A small creak let’s off from the old rusty hinges. Wrapping his arm around (Y/N) he holds her close as he closes the door. The inky black of night settling over the room. 

Keeping some form of connection with (Y/N), he waltzes over to a lamp switching it on. It flickers to life, eerily illuminating the small space. To their left are a set of doors, to their right a kitchen with a door beside it. 

Jerome hums as he goes about the room, familiarizing himself with his surroundings. He pulls out a thing of rope, wrapping a portion around (Y/N)’s wrists. Stepping back, making sure he’s satisfied with his work, he places his hand on her shoulder, shoving her down onto the couch. 

“Stay.” He commands. 

The dull pounding in (Y/N)’s head keeps her in place; not daring to make it any worse. Her eyes follow Jerome’s every move, silently waiting for the worst to come. He disappears behind one of the doors. 

Shuffling sounds are heard, (Y/N) not quite sure what was going on, before a muffled scream is heard. She flinches. A overwhelmingly cold feeling creeping over her entire body. 

Her stomach feels like stone. 

Of course she had seen plenty of crime shows. Murder seemed like fiction, something only used for hollywood entertainment. But now, with the knowledge that she was about to witness one, it made her blood run cold. 

However, in some deep crevice of her mind, something about it intrigued her, fascinated her. She shook away those thoughts. No, this was wrong. This was the definition of evil. 

But still... those thoughts remained.

She was tugged out of her reverie when Jerome emerged from the dark bedroom, dragging an unconscious Thomas. 

He was humming again. The way he went about this all, it reminded (Y/N) of a child playing a game. 

Jerome wore a large grin as he hoisted Tom into one of the kitchen chairs. Taking the rope from the end table he left it on, he wraps it around him, make sure to secure it tightly. 

(Y/N) watched him. Eyes showing no emotion, making it seem like this was doing nothing to her psyche. A war was starting to rage inside her mind. The part of her that knew this was wrong, this was so wrong. Then there was the part of her that screamed for more. She wanted blood to be spilt, and a lot of it. 

“Hey gorgeous.” Jerome says kneeling down in front of her. “You all right in there?” He grins, tapping the side of her head. 

“Are you going to kill me too?” (Y/N) manages out, her voice sounding hoarse. 

“Oh, from that little stunt you tried to pull? Nah. But that doesn’t mean it won’t go unnoticed.” He gets up and walks behind the couch. 

As Jerome flicks open a knife from his pocket, the noise echoes in the silent apartment. (Y/N) feels his breath as he leans over her. The chilled metal pressed against her neck. 

“Now,” he exhales. “We’re going to take care of our little problem. And you’re going to finally realize the beauty behind the madness.” 

“What?” (Y/N) asks confused.

Jerome presses against her harder, moving the knife down to her wrists. Brutally slipping it under the rope and yanking it up. The rope slid softly to the floor, hitting it with a muffled thud. 

“I want you to take this knife,” he pushes it into the palm of her hand. “And go over to our little friend over there.”

Shaking, from shock and fear, (Y/N) tries to stand. Jerome places a hand on her back helping to push her up. 

“Good girl.” He purrs, as she makes her way over to Thomas.

She turns back to him, her eyes wide, pleading desperately for him to not make her do this. He just shakes his head, smiling. She stands next to Thomas’ unconscious form, unsure of what to do. 

Jerome rolls his eyes. He saunters over to her, pulling the knife from her unmoving hand. “Like this.” He plunges it into Thomas’ leg. 

That seems to break him from his unconscious state, letting out a blood curdling scream.

Jerome’s lips curl upwards. The sound being music to his ears. “Oh god!” He shouts. “I love when they scream. Although,” He pauses. Thomas continues to whimper, a mix of pain and confusion splayed across his face. “I might have to gag him. Wouldn’t want the neighbors to hear and all.” Jerome produces a white cloth from his pocket, shoving it deep into Thomas’ mouth. 

“Your turn.” Jerome says as he rips the knife from where it lay buried in Thomas’ thigh. 

(Y/N) clutches the bloodied item. Up until now the two parts were screaming within her head, now it was silent. She had a choice, do as Jerome said, or use the weapon against him. 

Something within her snapped. Keeping her firm grip on the knife she rammed it into Thomas’ stomach. 

A muffled screamed erupted from him. (Y/N) couldn’t help but grin at the noise.

Thomas finally spoke. “(Y/N)” he whimpered from behind the gag. His eyes pleading for help. 

Jerome cackled behind her. Finding the whole scene to be hilarious. His plan seemed to be working perfectly, although the grin on (Y/N)’s face surprised him.

(Y/N) pulled the knife from Thomas’ gut before once again, sharply shoving it in. 

Thomas continued to groan in pain. Dark scarlet blood seeped from his abdomen. (Y/N) chuckled before repeating her action once, twice, three times. The light, the life, in Thomas’ eyes, slowly growing dimmer. His screams reduced to whimpers. The floor beneath him a mess from the blood the dripped from the chair, dredging the carpet.   
(Y/N) was a mess. Her clothes sprayed with his blood, her face spattered with little droplets. Her hands which held the knife seemed to be dyed from his blood. And she was laughing. Genuinely, brightly, laughing. It was a beautiful sound, Jerome thought. 

It was when Thomas let out one last shuddering breath, (Y/N) realized what happened. She glanced down at her hands. The blood slipping off her fingers and onto the ground. 

“No!” She cried. She dropped the knife, her knees bringing her to the floor. Collapsing in despair. “No, no, no!” She muttered. Bringing a shaking, blood covered hand to cover her mouth. 

Jerome stared at her, smiling, knowing that the darkness was taking hold. He knew the feeling. It was like experiencing the stages of grief, just all at once. 

She stood up, staring at her blood covered hands. “I’m sorry.” She says, silent tears falling down her face. “I’m so so sorry.” She says backing away from him.   
Jerome comes to her side pulling her into his side. In her state of shock, she let him. He smiles, quietly shushing her, gently caressing her hair. 

“Don’t worry, you did perfect.” He laughs maniacally. “Let’s go home.” 

Feeling numb and broken, (Y/N) let’s herself follow Jerome, eyes never leaving the gruesome sight before her. She had done that, it was at her hand that his life was snuffed out. She felt sick, a lump of bile rising in her throat, tears still falling down her face. Yet, as Jerome pulled her through the door, part of her couldn’t help but think, what a work of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!! What'd you think? You feel alright?   
> Thanks for reading!! Let me know your thoughts, suggestions, anything!   
> Tumblr: thesimplewriter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave honest critics! Let me know if I should continue this, make it a series maybe. I'm always open to anything! Thanks again  
> Tumblr: The simple writer


End file.
